B & L 6
by scottdavis
Summary: This is one that I have created based on Brooke and Lucas starting a family. All my stories are Brucas! There is no other like them! I don't own anything...just the idea that Brucas belongs together.


Nathan Scott looked at his wife from across the table. "Hales we should get going, Jamie and Nicholas are crashed on the couch." "Ya, let me just help Brooke load this last pile of dishes in to the dishwasher." Haley James-Scott responded standing up and heading to the sink where her best friend Brooke Davis-Scott stood rinsing the dinner dishes. "Let's let the boys finish loading these, there's something I've wanted to ask you, do you have a minute before you go?" Brooke asked. "Sure, hey you okay?" Haley looked at Brooke noticing a perplexed look sprawled all over her face. "Let's talk outside, on the front porch?" Brooke's voice almost cracked. "Okay" Haley responded following Brooke out the door and sat beside her on the swing.

Brooke, took a deep breath. "I want to be a mother Haley. I want to be someone's mom." "I know you do Brooke, you have for quite a while now, are you okay?" Haley was growing concerned. "Did I ever tell you about the carriage ride Lucas and I took that night in New York, the one when we got back together?" "Ya, the night of the fake engagement, you guys got a free ride." Haley remembered the story of how her two best friends found their way back to each other and smiled. "The driver asked us about our future and I was quick to respond, a power couple, me a huge fashion designer, Lucas a successful novelist. Lucas added that we'd have a large family with three kids; I said two boys and one girl. I've always pictured Lucas and me with two boys, close in age. One with sandy-blonde hair the other dark haired, the best of friends and they'd play basketball together and look out for their younger sister who would be the perfect combination of her mother and father." Brooke spoke with a somber tone. "I can see her in my head and your boys too." Haley commented as she rubbed her friends back sensing her sadness. She was tempted to ask what was going on, but just listened instead. Brooke continued "last month we thought I was pregnant." "What?" Haley whispered this was news to her. "I woke up one morning feeling awful. When I was talking to Peyton later in the morning, she hung up on me. Cause she was battling morning sickness and I it occurred to me I was late and that maybe… So I took off and bought every home pregnancy test and they all turned out to be positive." Tears ran down Brooke face. "Oh, Brooke what happened?" Haley asked softly. "I was going to go to the doctor to confirm it, but I couldn't wait to tell Lucas. So I wrote a card and stuck it to the front door. It said 'your life will change forever, when you open this door' and inside I hung a banner that had a picture of Lucas, an addition sign, a picture of me, then an equal sign and then it said and baby makes three." Brooke began to sob and Haley held her. "You don't have to…" Haley tried to tell her friend to take a break, but Brooke continued. "I'm okay, now. I really need to say this. We went to the doctor the next day and it turns out I was pregnant but for a very short time. So they took some tests and they found that I have a very limited amount of eggs, most not viable and the chances of me conceiving a child with my own egg is very slim, like one in a million, or something ridiculous. I'll never be able to have a baby, my own baby." Brooke looked at Haley who had tears in her eyes and she dropped her head into her friends lap.

Haley stroked Brooke's hair and spoke softly. "Brooke, there are many other ways in which you can become a mom. You are an amazing godmother, and you will make an outstanding mom someday. And I'm here always, you can always call me when you need someone to talk to. You shouldn't be going through this on your own. Lucas loves you and he wants a family with you. I know it won't matter how your family is created, so long as it is with you." Brooke lifted her head "I asked Lucas to leave me." "You what!" Haley exclaimed. "I told him to find someone that could give him a family and I asked him to leave or told him that I would leave. But you know Lucas, he locked all the doors, told me no one leaves. Then said he loved me and wanted more than anything to see me be a mom, me a mom and he didn't care how it happened just as long as we fought together for our family to be created. God Haley he's been so great." Brooke explained. "He's right you know. You have each other and you have us and so many people who love and support you." Haley hated to see her best friend hurting. "I'm glad you feel that way. Lucas and I have gone over all our options and are going to try several routes to have a baby. The doctors believe I can carry a baby so we are looking at using egg donors, and adoption and we'll keep trying the old fashion way, cause you know I like a challenge." Brooke said "Oh Brooke, I hate that you're going through this." Haley commented. Brooke continued, "we've looked at adoption and need to put together a portfolio, so we need to gather references and Lucas and I were hoping that you'd be our couple reference. We need a reference each separately and then one as a couple. Who better than you to write on our behalf as a couple? Lucas is going to ask Nathan to write one on his behalf and I'll ask Peyton for one about me…" Haley interrupted "I'd be honored, so honored I'm going to write the best reference letter ever that no one will be able to read it without guarantying you a baby." Wrapping her arms around Haley, Brooke thanked her "you are the best friend ever tutor mom."

At that point, Lucas and Nathan with Nicholas in his arms and Jamie walking sleepily beside him, walked onto the porch and Lucas instinctively walked over to Brooke, helped her up to her feet and held her. Looking at Haley he asked "She told you?" "Yes she did and I'm going to write my ass off. It will be the best thing ever written by anyone ever, oh well present company excluded." Haley responded. Lucas smiled and out stretched his arms and Haley hugged her two best friends. Nathan looked at them as smiled at his wife who was looking back at him. Haley walked over to Nathan and took their youngest son from her husband and held him tight. They all wished each other a good night and Lucas and Brooke watched as their friends settled their sons into their car-seats and then drove off. "That'll be us one day." Lucas said as he kissed his wife's head. "I know and I can't wait." Brooke responded holding on to Lucas extra tight.

Several months later the call came. A young girl 17 had chosen them. Brooke and Lucas flew out to a small city outside Detroit to meet the young girl who was to give them their first child, she was six months along. This young girl, Leslie, had gotten pregnant and decided that she couldn't give her child the love, attention and dedication it deserved and so opted to put her child up for adoption. Their initial meeting went very well and consequently so did all their subsequent contact. Brooke and Lucas thought it ironic that she was 17 they had had a pregnancy scare at her age. They phoned the young girl everyday and she sent them pictures of the ultrasounds and gave then updates all the time. Brooke went out there again for a sonogram too. The Leslie was going to travel to Tree High with her friend, a week before the baby was due so that everyone could be around when it happened.

One month prior to the baby's due-date, Lucas was painting the nursery as Brooke watched him. She had been battling the flu and opted out of getting her hands dirty. "Peyton will be by in the morning to start on the mural, although I still can't decide between all the sketches she gave me. By the way, she's bringing Becca and Thomas with her and Jenny will be coming here after school, so if you want to work from home, you won't actually get any work done." Brooke informed him. Thinking about it for a minute Lucas responded "I'll go to your office, if no one else will be using it." "I'll let the girls at the store know," Brooke took out her cell phone and made the call. Once she hung up she ran straight for the washroom. Lucas followed her and checked to make sure she was okay. "I think you should go to the doctor, it's been like what over two weeks, maybe there is something you can take." "I think you're right I'll make an appointment for the day after next, although with Peyton brining the kids tomorrow maybe I should see if someone can take me today, what if I'm contagious?' Brooke called her doctor and made an appointment for later on in the afternoon.

Brooke returned from the doctor and sat on the couch next to Lucas who happily declared he had primed all the walls of the nursery. "Everything okay?" He asked his wife. "The doctor thinks it's just a virus, I'll call Peyton and give her a heads up, maybe Jake's mom can take the kids if Peyton still wants to come with me sick." Brooke stood up and got dizzy, sitting back down she thought out loud "maybe I'm just hungry." Lucas offered to make her something and she settled for plain toast.

As they prepared dinner together, the phone rang. Lucas picked it up and handed the receiver to Brooke. "It's for you; it's the doctor's office." Brooke took the phone "Hello…yes this is she…okay…are you sure…how…should I come in again…okay…okay…okay…next week…thank you." Lucas looked at her as Brooke turned to him. "I'm pregnant," is all she said. She looked confused and Lucas looked it too. "You're what?" He asked not knowing if he heard her correctly. "Pregnant." She said looking straight at him. "Pregnant?" Lucas repeated. "Apparently so, oh my god, I haven't, I can't remember my last period," Brooke voice got louder as she spoke. "Lucas I'm pregnant." Lucas scooped Brooke into his arms and spun her, shouting excitedly as he spun her. "Oh, Pretty Girl, this is, this is, it's wild," Lucas concluded as he put Brooke back onto the floor. "I, I, I, don't know what to say. I can't believe this, I'm pregnant." Brooke walked over to the sofa and sat down Lucas followed her and sat next to her. "Two babies," it was all she could think to say. "Yup, we are going to have two babies." Lucas too was still amazed by the news. "I wonder how far along I am. I can't remember my last period. I think it was just before we went to Detroit. Is that possible? How come I didn't know?" Brooke asked out loud. "You weren't really expecting it, how could you know?" Lucas responded. "Give me your phone." Brooke asked with her arm extended out. Lucas gave his phone to her and watched her scroll through the calendar "I'm probably like two months along, that's far along, right? She asked. "I don't know." Lucas answered sincerely. Brooke finally let herself be happy. Smiling she touched her stomach and looked to her husband "I love you husband." "I love you too, Pretty Girl," he said and then he kissed his wife.

By the time the Leslie had arrived, Brook had re-confirmed her pregnancy with an ultrasound and everything seemed to be progressing just fine. Brooke was almost 12 weeks into her Pregnancy and feeling well. They had shared their news with Leslie, wanting to be honest with her and to assure her that they would love the child she was giving them no less. They already were a family. Leslie was happy for them and assured them this was their baby she was carrying.

When the time came, Leslie had a baby. Well, she had two of them, two boys. It was something out of movie, here they were expecting one and got two. They named Jackson Keith (Jack) and Maxillion Davis (Max). Within a week after the twins birth Leslie signed all the papers and left. She left the family she helped create to bond. They promised they would keep in touch, but Leslie only asked for a photo, every year. Brooke and Lucas were incredibly happy, nervous, joyful, all those great emotions new parents had.

His mother moved in with them for a while so that she could help them figure this new world out. Brooke was forever grateful, because as she got bigger, she got slower. She needed all the help she could get. She loved being a mother; Lucas said it suited her well. Lucas was a fantastic dad, and a great help too.

Within five months of the twins birth came the newest addition of the Scott family, a little girl Theadora Grace(Teddy), a mirror image of her mother, the apple of her father's eye. And their they had it, the fantasy come true.


End file.
